This disclosure relates to a steam pressure regulator, and more particularly, to a steam pressure regulator for use in a fuel cell system.
It is believed that a fuel cell includes two electrodes sandwiched around an electrolyte. It is believed that oxygen, e.g., from air, passes over one electrode and hydrogen, e.g., from a hydrogen source, passes over the other electrode, and in a chemical reaction, generates electricity.
It is also believed that the hydrogen source can be a reformer that produces hydrogen gas as one product of another chemical reaction. It is believed that one type of reformer uses steam, oxygen, and gasoline to produce hydrogen, carbon dioxide, and carbon monoxide. Thus, it is believed that there is a need to regulate the steam pressure supplied to a reformer in a fuel cell system.
The present invention provides a steam pressure regulator for a reformer of a fuel cell system. The reformer including an inlet in fluid communication with a steam source, and an outlet providing a supply of hydrogen gas. The steam pressure regulator including a valve body, a valve movable between first and second positions, an actuator, and an intermediate body. The valve body defines an internal flow passage between first and second ports. The first port is adapted to be in fluid communication with the inlet of the reformer. The first position of the valve substantially prevents fluid communication through the internal flow passage, and the second position of the valve permits generally unrestricted fluid communication through the internal flow passage. The actuator includes an actuator body that defines a chamber, a movable actuator wall that divides the chamber into first and second chamber spaces, and a shaft that couples the movable actuator wall to the valve. The intermediate body couples the valve body with respect to the actuator body, and includes a fin projecting into ambient conditions around the intermediate body.
The present invention also provides a method of dissipating heat from a steam pressure regulator. The steam pressure regulator includes a valve body, a valve, and an actuator. The valve body defines an internal flow passage between a first port and a second port. The valve is movable between a first position that substantially prevents fluid communication through the internal flow passage and a second position that permits generally unrestricted fluid communication through the internal flow passage. The actuator includes an actuator body that defines a chamber, a movable actuator wall that divides the chamber into first and second chamber spaces, and a shaft that couples the movable actuator wall to the valve. The method includes providing an intermediate body coupling the valve body to the actuator body and the intermediate body includes a fin projecting into ambient conditions around the intermediate body, and dissipating from the fin into the ambient conditions heat that would otherwise be conducted from the valve body to the actuator.